This disclosure relates generally to fluid line temperature sensing and attachments therefor, and, more particularly, to methods and devices for rapidly installing a fluid temperature sensor onto a fluid line, such as an automotive transmission oil cooling line, for measuring the temperature of the fluid without requiring cutting or disconnection of the fluid line.
With automotive vehicles modified for high performance or used for towing, it is common and desirable to measure transmission oil temperature. Some models of automatic transmission include a test port where an automotive fluid temperature sensor may be installed, but the sensor restricts the flow of fluid possibly leading to transmission problems. Further, the sensor may be a possible leak point, and many new transmission models do not have any test ports. Alternatives include placing the sensor in the transmission oil pan, but this requires removal of the pan and drilling, and, again, leaves a possible leak point. Some kits are available to add a “tee” fitting to the transmission cooler line, but these are expensive and require significant effort to install. An alternative was released in approximately 2009, known as the “Transcender” and is described at the website http://www.dieselmanor.com/dm_products/DM-TRS.asp and illustrated as assembly 100 in FIG. 1. This unit 112 simply clamps onto the metallic portion of the transmission cooler line 102.
As described at the aforementioned website, the DieselManor Transcender™ Temperature Adapter 112 was developed to allow for accurate reading of automotive transmission fluid temperature without the hassle of tapping into the cooler line 102. DieselManor claims it takes merely a few minutes to install, simply attaching to the cooler line 102 with a supplied hose clamp 104, 106, 108, with the sender (automotive fluid temperature sensor) 118 installable without Teflon tape or other thread sealants.
The assembly 100 illustrated in FIG. 1 includes an adapter body 112 having a cutout 110 shaped to receive the cooling line 102. The hose clamp strap 106 is then placed around the adapter body 112 and cooling line 102, fed through the hose clamp screw tightener 104, and tightened with the excess strap 108 extending as illustrated. A cylindrical cavity substantially in parallel alignment with the tubular cutout 110 then receives the sender end (which is typically shaped like the sender probe/shaft 216 shown in FIG. 2). The sender is threaded into the adapter using the hex nut 116. The electrical wires 120 are then routed and secured appropriately.
The Transcender™ assembly 100 works by monitoring the radiated heat in the cooler line 102. DieselManor claims tests have shown that the Transcender™ assembly 100 reads approximately 5 degrees cooler at 200° F., compared to monitoring the fluid temperature with the sender 118 in the cooler line 102.
DieselManor advertises that because the Transcender™ merely attaches to the OEM cooler line 102, it will not void the OEM factory warranty. DieselManor recommends using anti-seize lube inside the threaded portion of the Transcender™ (i.e. where the sender sensor end (not shown) and sender threads 114 are inserted into the adapter body 112) to help conduct the heat from the metallic exterior of the cooler line 102 through the adapter body material 112 to the sender. DieselManor recommends an adapter for ½″ cooler lines with ⅛″NPT sender port for most Dodge Cummins automatics, including the 6.7L—Part #: DM-TRS50, Price $29.85—and an adapter for ⅝″ cooler lines with ⅛″NPT sender port for most Chevy/GM Duramax automatics—Part #: DM-TRS625 Price $29.85.
What is needed are additional alternative methods and devices for rapidly installing a fluid temperature sensor onto a fluid line for measuring the temperature of the fluid without requiring cutting or disconnection of the fluid line.